A disturbed sleep
by auroradelvine
Summary: Jane and Edward whisper about their love in the night time.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The problem with sleeping is you never can account for the moment you drifted off. This, along with other silly thoughts had begun irritating me more than they ever should. With the light now extinguished from my perception, all about me was a mystery. A terrifying and mocking mystery. What's more, I felt my handicaps acutely, missing the mental and physical strength I had once considered my greatest assets. Sometimes I even forget to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"smile./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Such thoughts kept me awake whilst Jane slept and I lapsed into pools of anxiety but I could not allow myself to entertain that repressed cloud. I had been enslaved to it in the months of loneliness after the fire and Jane's return had alleviated the misery somewhat but depression and I had not shook hands and departed. Recently, I was fighting its return. I decided that all the while sad thoughts plagued me in the late hours but receded during the day, I was able to manage my emotions. I was under no illusion that it was really Jane who my life depended on and in return for everything she has given me, I would not drown her spirits with mine. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I heaved myself into an upright position- exerting/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" weight on my good wrist as a prop. I made the bed squeak and sensed Jane twist beside me and caught my breath/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" not wanting to wake her. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"'Man up,' I argued with myself, 'You have everything you want and more in the person laying in your bed right now,' I resolved. 'You are more fortunate /spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"than you deserve to be wed to someone with more purity and goodness in her pinky finger than you have managed to achieve in your lifetime.' And lucky I was. But was it so much as to want to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"see/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" my love? To see the supernatural twinkle in those emerald eyes, the virtuous purity of her tulip mouth. I craved to see the body I made love too.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20.7px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"'Damn it/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" she is everything to me. Sight is secondary to Jane,'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I knew faithfully in my heart. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Just then I felt those delicate fingers playing on my chest. How long had she been watching my fretful face? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Oh,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" how I must keep her from my tumultuous moods. I always blamed the medication of course. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Her fingers tickled between the fuzzy hair which was growing back as Jane had promised by applying the ointment. They danced between the forest of thorns- brushing over the smooth and shiny patches of healing skin. As tender as a pianist's familiarity with their keys. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20.7px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"She knew this gave me an arousing sensation. "Hello you," she whispered lazily. Oh, how every breath of Jane was so life affirming! "Hello my angel," I smiled, softly. I turned instinctively towards her, imagining her eyes dilating from adjusting to the light. From large /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" small. Opium does this too./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20.7px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Is it morning already, Jane?" I asked blindly with a smirk tugging at my lips /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"in my/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ignorance. Cynicism will always be a figment of my nature./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/spanspan class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"No/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" my Edward," she assured, "It is but three o'clock in the morning. Why are you awake my dear? I know you are a great philosopher but perhaps we could contemplate life as we know it at a more sociable hour." She teased, putting on a light hearted air of sophistication. I loved her so much./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Ah, my darling, not even I could command such worldly thoughts at this time of night. You, on the other hand- my fairy queen- are in your enchanting hour and outshine me with your wit." She giggled, moving her fingers to my hair and toying a strand around her finger. A metaphor of how she would have me at her service, always. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"So,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" what troubles you my dear? Are /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"you/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" comfortable tonight? Oh, I am sorry, I've stolen the quilt again." She troubled herself remaking the nest around us. "Oh Edward, you are shivering but your forehead perspires!" I hadn't bothered to notice it but I knew I had just worked myself up again. "I'll just fetch some candles," she /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"fretted/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" "and maybe a cloth." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"No/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" you don't!" I ejaculated a bit too forcefully. "My darling, come to me. You beside me is all I need." I stretched out my arm desperately feeling to meet her in the air. She arrested my groping hand and I gripped her dainty wrist- her elbow- pulling her arm softly until I had her shoulders and entwined her to me. Oh, how sweet she smelled! I ran my fingers down her spine to the small of her /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"back,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" lingering in the hollow where they spiralled knowingly. She contracted, then relaxed: Jane's tickly point./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20.7px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Edward, you are feverish let me fetch a cool cloth to dab on you, I would blame myself if you turned ill." I knew she was only being thoughtful but at that moment I didn't want to be nursed. I was fine. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""No, Janet not right now I need to talk," I spoke in an attempt of confidence. /span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""After we have spoken then," she resigned./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"We lay cocooned in the sheets, safe from the stressful night of stormy weather. "I love you," I promised, nibbling at her ear. "Jane you are literally my rays of sun, I.." I pictured her eyes penetrating mine- willing to see me see her. There is nothing more telling than the eye. That was how I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"realised/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I loved her. It was just before our first kiss: I had the influence to put a sparkle in her eyes- unrestrained and honest. She saw me and loved me as I did her. I wonder if I would ever see that power again.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You were saying, Edward," she pursued. It dawned that I had relapsed into thought again./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" "Sorry, Jane," I appealed. "I was saying how you are my sun and I, like the tired old moon are not bound to earth by gravity but it is you that my axis is revolved around."/span/span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"'Oh you big romantic,' She sighed, "a poetic heart and an eccentric mind, you are perfection to me/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", my love/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"."/span/span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20.7px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20.7px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"'The thing is, I want you to always know, to always feel that I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for me. Our love comes easy and I will do everything in my power to satisfy my goddess, but the tiresome chores you have been burdened with Jane! The dressing, the leading me about, the cutting up of my meals and the dreary letter writing for estate business for God sake! I fear... I mean I don't want you to feel I take advantage of your natural abilities due to my blasted infirmities; I..."/span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Tut,tut, tut," she cut me off: "Has someone been feeling sorry for himself? Edward I may know more about the affairs/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" of a landlord th/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"n many other women, I may be more familiar with a gentleman's wardrobe than a lady wo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"uld expect but I will not recoil from placing my hand in yours and feeling the gentle pulse in your wrist against mine and simply helping you at dinner because I can be useful and make merry!" /span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Oh, how I loved her/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" how I trusted/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" she loved me./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"u must understand sooner or later Eddie that I take great pleasure in being by your side and helping where I am able. All these little jobs are undertaken in your presence which is all the more worth it. You are my faithful companion a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"nd /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I would do all that I can to please you in confidence knowing you would do the same. I love you Edward, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"more/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" than everything/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I have ever known and anything I could imagine."/span/span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20.7px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ho/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"w did she do it? How could she know all the right things to say to soothe my distress and silly anxieties?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Of course I appreciated everything she does for me and I should not seek to forsake her these tasks for they have brought us together more than ever. /span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I just wished I could see you/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". I feel if I could see you and pre-empt your needs I would be so much more fo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"r you. I promised you the moon Janet. I promised you travels and wealth and here we /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"are/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"with you fulfilling your side of the bargain whilst I shackle us to this damp lodge." I had given her a glimpse in/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"to my thoughts and feared she would pity me and my harrowing burdens. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20.7px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""And what on earth is wrong with our house/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", sir?"/span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Sir? N/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ot sir, damn me!" I bit my lip. /span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Edward, I mean," she teased. "My one true love/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"whe/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"re/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ver/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" you are is my home, I once told you that so never forget it. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Yo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"u have given me everything I have ever desired and tha/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"t is human love something that I have scarcely known. I came back to you not for your money or possessions but because m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"y/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" spirit pines for your spirit. Besides, I ha/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"te/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to be so crass but you are still a wealthy man don't forget who does your accounts! I have no desire to travel the world only if you wanted to and I would follow blindly as you introduce me to the pillars of Rome or the lords of Westminster. Edward I know you dote on the physical attribute/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family:  
Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" which have been taken fr/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"m you but you are my hero. My knight and my soul. We will seek the advice of an oculist and always look forward optimistically. I love you darling."/span/span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20.7px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"My eyes stung /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"at her loving/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" words/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". How could I ever entertain such thoughts in front of her? The process of remedy after what we had both endured would be a lengthy one but Jane was by my side and that made my life all the more worth it. I promised her and myself to not speak so again and place my life in hers as it was so much safer there. There in the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"guidance/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" of her hand, there in her /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"perceptive/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"eye and her heart. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20.7px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Now," she concluded with a cheekily imperious tone, "enough of all this, old man," she teased and/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I couldn't help but /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"laugh. I swept my fingers over her lips tracing her jaw line and ever so gently brushing her long lashes. Then, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"my fingertips slid /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"down her tiny nose and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"then /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"part/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" her lips and steadying her chin/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" we shared/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" an intimate kiss. We melted into each other/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" for a record time until we had to breath/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" for air/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Y/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"et/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" still I nipped at her neck and exposed chest until I w/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"as /spanspan class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"drawn/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;" back/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to the mouth tracing the outline of her lips with my tongue. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"ntalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"ing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I sat back with my arm /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select:  
text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"protectively /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"around her considering the time we had spent awake talking./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Now, my darling"' sh/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e reprised/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", "tell me sweet stories of how the moon loved his sun so much he laid awake all night musing of his love/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"nd /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"then /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"how she slept dreaming not of stars and wishes but of magic and her love for the moon."/span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW63324034" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"She breathed dreamily, relaxing against me as I car/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"essed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" her hair and drifted into a satisfying slumber. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 29.9px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:276}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW63324034" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 16pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 29.9px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW63324034 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I felt content. /span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
